Many portable electronic devices (e.g., as mobile phones, audio players, video players, etc.) generate audio output. To maintain privacy (e.g., for phone calls, etc.) and/or to improve user experience (e.g., for music and/or video playback, for noisy environments, etc.), a user may choose to use headphones. Although some portable electronic devices support wireless headphones that receive audio signals wirelessly (e.g., Bluetooth, etc.), many users of electronic devices still use wired headphones that receive audio signals through an audio cord connected to an audio port of the portable electronic device. Unfortunately, wired headphones can become easily tangled when the portable electronic device is not being used. For example, the cord of the wired headphone may become tangled when the portable electronic device is stored in a bag or a purse. Similarly, other electronic devices may use video cables, audio cables, and/or power cords that present similar cord management issues to the user.
One solution to this problem is to detach the cord of the wired headphone from the portable electronic device and to store the wired headphones separately. For example, the wired headphones may be stored in a special pouch or container. Similarly, the cord of the wired headphones may be wrapped around itself so that the cord does not become tangled. However, detaching the cord from the portable electronic device is cumbersome because the cord must be reattached (and possibly removed from a container or unwound) prior to being able to use the wired headphones with the portable electronic device. Furthermore, the headphones may become lost or may be forgotten if the headphones are detached from the portable electronic device
Another solution to this problem is to wrap the cord of the wired headphones around the portable electronic device without detaching the cord from the portable electronic device. However, the cord of the wired headphone may become unwrapped and tangled. Furthermore, although the cord may be organized when it is wrapped around the portable electronic device, once the cord is detached from the portable electronic device, the cord may become unwrapped.
Thus, a cord management system that solves the aforementioned problems is desirable.